Payback McCarty style
by the lost mutant
Summary: Bella and emmett leave forks broken and rejected but retern with big secrets and a new sense of confidence. Normal pairings Not a EMxB story, lots of hilarity. rated T because of some cutting and because i'm paraniod enjoy my story read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is not an Emmett and Bella Story this is a Bella and Edward story Bella and Emmett are just siblings Kay…….. M'Kay!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own twilight

Emmett: no you don't Stephenie does

Me: oh come on I write a brilliant story about you and all you do is shatter one of my dreams!

Emmett *looks confused*: one of?

Me: well duh I am not some goldfish with a one track mind I have other dreams like this

Me runs up to him and tries unsuccessfully to hug him.

Me: dam vampires and their strength

Rosalie barges in

Rose: you bitch! what are you doing trying to lay your hands on my husband!

Emmett: rose baby she was only trying to give me a hug I pushed her away too

Rose: I will deal with you later mister! And you ugghh humans!

Rose storm off fuming

Emmett: I'll see you later. *winks seductively*

Me: *gulps* ummmm

Emmett walks away laughing

ME: Oh EM EEEEE did that just happen? (OME- Oh My Emmett)

Me: oh and I don't own twilight no matter how much my psychotic mind wants it to be so!

Most of the story will be in Bella POV unless I say other wise

"Why are we doing this!?" I said to Emmett not as loud our as powerful as I would have liked to

"You know why sis," he said back to me exasperated and clearly kind of annoyed

"No actually I don't!" I said back and suddenly felt regret at the venom in my voice. Emmett didn't need this I didn't need this we had both been through enough in our short lives. But then again I really don't think that I needed or wanted to go back to the place that was the stage for my nightmares.

"It will be good for both of us, taking a break from our life for a year…. And getting closure," Emmett said calmly. I never really got how he could be so calm no matter what the situation was especially this situation; I mean surely he was as hurt as I had been.

I started softly crying something I never do, and it was all because of them and this I just couldn't o this it was like ripping the band-aid off while you're still bleeding, it makes no sense and hurts like hell.

Emmett walked over to me, sat down next to me and took my chin in one of his huge hands; he slowly lifted it up my face to face his. The expression that I saw was that of pure hate and disgust and had only seen it one a few occasions mainly back in Forks.

"Isabella Marie McCarty, you are not going to let a bunch of snobby little kids get to you, you are better than they ever will be!" he said, he continued giving me a pep talk and through the whole thing I couldn't help but see how empowered he was but I just don't know what it was. But the more I listened the better I felt I started to regain all of my confidence and then some!

"Ok Emmett thanks for everything you know that you are an awesome big brother right?" I said to him

"Well yeah I mean obviously," he said with a huge grin coming across his face. And then it was gone the calm, sweet, and insightful Emmett and in its place was the cocky, overbearing big brother.

"Uhhh!" I said giving him a playful punch

"I'm going to get changed before we land OK?" I said to him before getting up, grabbing my bag and going to the bathroom. I still couldn't believe that mom made me get all new clothes I know that I am going to look like a bitch in them I just don't get why I can't wear my skinny jeans and a good pair of chucks, but know mom says that then I would be hanging with the crowd of people who would actually know me which I have to disagree with I mean everyone listens to Simply Broken. See my name is Isabella Marie Swan or better known as Izzy the lead singer and bassist of a little band called Simply Broken me and a few of my friends started the band after I moved to Phoenix, AZ , I was around 14. Ever since then we have been on the fast track to fame and fortune. At first no one listened to us but soon we were one of the most popular bands in the US and Europe. But mom thought that we needed to be normal kids, but I think that Emmett and I have had enough of that I mean from when I was 7 till I was14 and left I was harassed and bullied constantly and I would rather not re live those experiences.

As for Emmett I don't know why he has to do this I mean he is completely down to earth the only difference between him and a normal teenage boy is that most of the colleges in the US and some other ones want him to play for their soccer team. From what I have heard on ESPN Emmett or Carty as he is known as in the soccer world is supposed to be the next Beckham even better. I think though that he does want to get away from it all and not have to focus on soccer 24/7 I mean how boring is that!

I closed the door behind me and got changed into my new clothes uhh I feel like such a priss I was now wearing a silky tank top, a grey mini skirt, black heels that were some designer brand, and I had a purse I mean a flip in purse it was coach or something like that all I knew was that it was big and blue.(link on profile) I styled my hair into loose curls something that I never do but then again I have never had bleach blond hair before, I felt so different all that I wanted to know was where was my normal clothes and my black hair with red streaks!

I opened the door slowly not because of the fact that I still had to learn how to walk in these stupid heels but because of the fact that I was not me. I tried to be stealthy and sneak back to my seat without Emmett seeing me because when he did I wouldn't hear the end of it. But I failed I thought I did a good job that was until I heard Emmett cracking up.

"What!" I said I was pissed not only because of my clothes but also because the fact that he was laughing ughhh what happened to the nice Emmett.

"Ohh nothing, nothing," he said trying to keep a straight face.

I turned away from him hoping that he would stop.

"Hey Emily, what did the blonde do when she missed bus 66?" he said cracking up

"What!" I said trying not to sound too pissed even though I was furious.

"She took bus 33 two times!" he managed to say before falling to the ground laughing.

"Hardy har har," I said god Emmett can be so uhhhhh at times

"Just sit down the plane is going to be landing soon," I said to Emmett

Just then voice came on the speakers of the plane.

"Please sit down and buckle your seat belts we will be landing in Forks Washington soon!"

"How did you know that?" Emmett asked me

"Ehh I didn't I just wanted to shut you up, now sit down and I'll play x-box with you before we land," I said to him.

"Ok fine," he was defeated! We sat down and played for the next 15 minutes needless to say I whopped his sorry ass I was just to good at video games sometimes Emmett thought I was secretly a guy, but when he said that I would of course have to smack Emmett upside the head.

We grabbed or luggage and got off the plane making our way through the mob of people at the airport as we walked outside I saw the cruiser and a very ecstatic dad leaning against it. I elbowed Emmett and pointed towards dad. Dad finally saw us and started walking towards us to talk our bags with a huge smile plastered on his face; I wouldn't have been surprised if he broke a few face bones smiling like that.

I dropped my bag and gave him a huge hug.

"Dad I've missed you so much over the last few years!" I exclaimed

"well you always could have come and visit," dad said, I started to wonder if that huge smile plastered across his face would ever come off, or if his face would just freeze like that.

"Dad you know that we couldn't have done that, not with bells band getting started…" Emmett said

"Or with the other previous events," Emmett said while looking very awkward and scratching his neck trying to be nonchalant about it all but that was not Em.

"Oh yes of course, I understand and I'm sorry," Dad said, crap that smile that I thought would never leave left and now his face just looks pitiful and empty, now I regret wishing he wasn't so happy.

"Yeah well let's get going I'm starving" Em said rubbing his stomach for emphasize.

"Oh Em your always hungry!" I said slapping his arm playfully

"Well I have to keep these guns happy," Emmett said being the cocky guy he is he of course went to kiss his biceps. I rolled my eyes.

"UHHHH, let's stop that…" I said pointing to Emmett "and go home,"

And on that note we put our bags in the trunk and started going home back to forks the place of my nightmares. Uhhh even thinking about it gave me the willies. Things started getting more and more familiar but the more familiar things got the more painful they were to endure. As we passed the high school were that fateful day happened had to suppress the urge to throw up. My last day was hell and I'm sure it was for Emmett too.

*Flash back*

I was walking down the hallway trying to keep my head down so no one would notice me. It didn't work. I heard two sets of feet behind me before I felt myself toppling to the ground. My books went everywhere making a big crash so of course everyone had to stop and look at me, and they just stared no one helped they just kept on staring. I slowly started to get up; trying to maintain the small amount of dignity I had left. I started to collect my books but suddenly the book I was about to pick up was kicked away from me and a, menacing voice followed.

**Ok so that is the end of chapter one of Payback McCarty Style, More will follow if I get reviews. PM or review me if you want to get the whole flash back of Bella's last day.**


	2. Authors note

I'm starting high school tomorrow so I won't be able to update that much probably only once a week or so and if things start to slow down I can write more often. Oh and please review guys because I know people read from the hits thingy but I don't know what they think tell me ok!

REVIEW

REVIEW!!!!

-EMily


	3. Chapter 2

Payback McCarty style chapter 2

Charlie's house- picture on profile

(AN: oh and sorry I forgot to put this in earlier but there are vamps in the story but the Cullens are humans, oh and there is also the wolf pack in this story yah wolfies )

(AN: sorry about noy updateing sooner but my computer crashed and it took me forever to get a new one but quess what I did last weekend I went to forks, la push ,and portangeles WA! Ya I went for the stephine meyer and twilight stuff going on I even went to a bonfire on first beach sadly I did not see any hot werewolfs or vamps for that matter , : ( ok on with the story sorry it is short but I wanted to give you a taste while I an still typing)

We continued driving after my little 'episode' the tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. I could tell that Emmett and Charlie were both worried about me but I guess that that makes sense based on my past. Emmett still had a bad time here especially because of the heat that he got from being the freaks older brother.

But that still didn't make sense about why they were regarding me as if I would all of a sudden explode or sprout another head.

Just then we pulled up to a colonial style home. A home a lot different then from what I remembered Charlie living in but then again maybe he had made changes in his life to. The house was definitely gorgeous a lot prettier than I expected. So I decided to voice my thoughts on the house, Charlie's house.

"Hey Charlie, who made your house look so great, because I think that both of us know that you couldn't do that to save your life!" the answer that Charlie gave was definitely surprising to say the least.

"Oh my fiancée Sue and her daughter Leah spruced up the house something about it being a decrepit old shack," Charlie replied with a confused look on his face like if he thought about it for to long his brain might explode. Ha ,ha, ha, ha exploding brain oh funny! Ok so I know that that is a little morbid but then again I never said I was a very happy person.

Wow well all of this was a shocker I mean who even knew that Charlie was going out with someone or even dated for that matter. Emmett unlike I just sat there with a shocked expression on his face. He just would not snap out of it so of course being the caring sister that I am I ………… smacked him upside the head that with so much force I would not be surprised if I broke my hand. The big lug only snapped his head up and said

"Huh wait what just happened, Dad dating girl, fiancé," he mumbled almost incoherently (AN: oh yah big word)

"Why Emmett dearest what just happened was my hand connected with the lower part of your skull," my voice was dripping with sarcasm as I said that with as straight of a face as I could manage but I don't think that I was doing a very good job because all of a sudden I was laughing and Emmett looked pissed.

"Oh well ok… but why, why would anyone want to hurt me?" he said with a smug grin on his face that assured me that he was definitely not as innocent as he sounded.

"well were to begin your face, the pranks you throw, and then of course the fact that you were sitting there for like 10 minutes, with a dumbfounded expression on your face I mean that was too good to be true," I said with the smug grin on my face now.

"ok well I would have probably done the same thing to you," he replied still looking at me from the front seat. Yah that was definitely creepy seeing a large and muscular bend around in a police cruiser just to talk to you.

"just don't do that in public I have a reputation that I need to start forming if I don't any guys to hit on you , I am the ultimate big brother!" he screamed pumping his fist into the air.

"Okay Mr. maco man!" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice, but playfully.

"Izzy its macho not maco, man and people call you the smart one," he mumbled the last part so I suspect that I wasn't suppose to get that

"I mean when you talk like that it really does make me feel older and smarter not to mention more handsome!" I had to cut him off there from his little ego boost I mean as he said more and more his smile got bigger and bigger. UGHHHH!!

"ok so first off you are older I mean older brother duh, secondly you will never be smarter than me and my smartitude! And I do not want to be handsome I mean that is for guys I want to be hot or even possibly HAWT but never I repeat never handsome," I said very out of breathe from having to make my point know. I threw my hands up in the air well as high as I could, considering we were still in the cramped little police cruiser. Wait why were we still in here? I made a move to get out only, to find that Emmett had locked the doors and was now standing outside of the car pointing and laughing at me! Ugh that is the last time I get caught up in my mind.

"Emmett Anthony McCarty, open this door right now or so help me your true identity will be on billboards all over forks!" I screamed definitely meaning every single word I was tired and in one of my moods that would most definitely have to be taken care of later.

He stood there for a moment considering.

"you wouldn't," he said with eyes narrowed and arms crossed

"try me!" I replied back just as harshly.

He started the fumble for the keys trying to hastily unlock the door.

He was finally managed to unlock the door. I grabbed my bag and got out making sure to place both feet on the ground. Just because I'm older doesn't mean that I got any less clumsy. So needless to say I still had to be comfortable not to fall flat on my butt while walking over flat surfaces.

"oh look at wittle Emmett is he scared of a wittle girl?" I said in my best baby voice


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I know you guys are going to hate me for this but I am going to be changing some things in my story. I have written down like 10,000 some words but it takes me forever to type it up plus it's different from what I posted so I am thinking about doing a different beginning. Oh and just to let you guys know how hard I am working, I am currently typing this on my I phone during a science lecture I sit in the back of the room so I am like a ninja! Ok here is a little bit oh and did I tell how much I hate fucking spirit week ughhhh! Stupid pep rallies and cheerleaders. Ok chapter really small but please review!!

"Okay kids as entertaining as this is come inside, I want you to meet someone!" Charlie shouted as he started to walk down the stone pathway to the covered porch/entrance thingy.

"Wait who dad!" Emmett yelled after dad's quickly retreating form.

"Emmett, remember we were just talking about this, dad ....... how the house looks good..... Ohh dear lord we are probably going to meet sue and Leah you nit wit!" I swear sometimes he acts like a blonde and I come that much closer to trying to killing him.

"Ohh yeah!" dear lord then all of a sudden a huge sly and evil smile crept on to his face. Oh no the only time he looks like that is either when he a) farts I sniffed the air nope not that one. Emmett is so weird or b) has an evil plan no I don't think that that is it too early for that or last c my least favorite he is going to do something bad to me! It could definitely be C nooooooooo!! I'm doomed!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok guys sorry about not updating in like forever but the plain old truth is that I am just too lazy to go and type up what I have written in my note book so yah! Well here is a short little thing that I did and actually had the attention span for! Good job Emily!

Seth POV  
I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred starts playing -

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tushy on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tushy on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

"Hello!" I answered before the song could go on any more. I definitely didn't need crap from the guys about it. dam Leah for setting that as my ring tone, but maybe it's not all her fault if I wasn't such a Buffoon when it came to electronics I could actually change it!

"Seth where the fuck are you!?" Leah screeched and o mean screeched so much so that I had to hold the phone away from my ears as not to go deaf!

"Leah calm, down no need to make my ears bleed!" I said somewhat jokingly but mostly serious, very, very serious, I mean my ears really hurt stupid oversensitive hearing!

"Me calm down, Me calm down!" she said over and over again.

"Yah you!" I mean who else does she think I'm talking to!

"If you're not home soon I'm going to be the least of your worries!" hmm why did she want me home so bad did I forget to clean my room, was it my turn to cook dinner? Whoops Leah was still on the line!

"YO earth to moron you still there?" she asked into the phone.

"Yah and I resent that I'm not a moron!" I shouted very hurt by what she thought of me.

"well since you obviously don't remember I guess I'll just have to tell you the swan kids are coming member now," I dropped the phone crap, crap, crappity, crap no one knew how big of a bully I used to be not that I ever wanted to Brady and Collin where all behind it especially after they caught wind that I liked her a lot. So everything that happened to Bella swan they blamed on me said it was fair because I was willing to dump them for little old geek girl. God I  
wonder what she looks like now?

"Ok Leah yah his face right now looks like he is going to crap his pants ......... Oh wait no that's his thinking face! So what do you want to tell him? No people living at your house!"' he proceeded to start laughing uncontrollably so Collin had to grab the phone and Leah  
bye and that I would call her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys so be happy I have finally started to update again and I think I might get around two posts up today so fingers crossed! Oh and I know in the first chapter I said that this was a Bella and Edward fanfic but as I have been writing a Bella and Seth fanfic seems more appropriate. I will also be majorly overhauling some of the previous chapters.

I was driving down the street towards the house when all of a sudden this semi with cars on it pulled up behind me. I mean who in la push could actually afford these cars or even this sort of transportation for any car. The semi was stacked high with foreign beauties and a few American cars but what really stood out to me was the sleek black Audi TTS 1.8. It was AWESOME! Oh well enough gawking time to meet to the swan kids yippee what you can't tell how happy I am I'm ecstatic! I pulled into the drive way and park my shiny red ford 4x4 super duty truck with an extended cab. A gift from Charlie my new almost Daddy how he afforded it I have no idea. Thud wait, what was that......... I turned around to see that the semi truck was now just sitting on the street unable to pull up any farther. The guy inside seemed to be thinking really hard about how he was going to get the cars off the truck bed and up the incredibly rough driveway if you could even call it that mountain trail might have been more accurate of a description. Oh well better get in the house now before both mom and Leah bitch me out for being late to "MOVIE NIGHT" god I hate whoever it was that decided we weren't having as much family time as we should we never even watched good movies. When I walked in the foyer I saw the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on descend down the stairs at a pace that would be hard for me to keep up me the god dam werewolf. My god I will never forget the way her silky smooth legs looked clad in those microscopic hot pants my eyes ran over her body looking at every part of her not wanting to forget. Ahh I could never forget the way the material clung to her taught stomach like a second skin as my gaze continued I saw her pert breasts that I couldn't help but wonder if they would fit in my hands. And her face her face looked like it had been painted or carved by a master craftsman she had raven black hair like most girls on the reservation but what made her different were the purple streaks going through it, her face was like fresh cream it was so smooth so pale she looked gorgeous. OH MY GOD what was wrong with me why the hell did I just think that I never refer to girls like that hell I usually try to not notice the girls around here it just didn't seem right to lead someone on if I knew that If I ever imprinted I would leave the girl no matter what the Case I wasn't going to get into that sort of relationship knowing that. All of a sudden I felt this pull to her to this mystery girl it felt as if a rubber band was placed from me to her and it was getting stronger by the minute to the point where it felt like I was going to explode I if I didn't touch didn't talk to her acknowledge that she was real. Holy shit did I just imprint OMG great so far all imprinting has done is caused me to act like a little girl. By the time I had come to this revelation of sorts she was all the way done the stairs and by a large man that was definitely muscular he looked like he could rival a wolf! He reached over and put his arm over her shoulder in a comforting way a suppose but that wasn't how my inner wolf saw it. All that he saw was his imprint, his girl being touched by an unknown man, and it needed to stop! Without even thinking I was no longer touching the ground but airborne shouting straight for that man trying desperately no to hurt my girl. I was so close to phasing it wasn't even funny but I couldn't my imprint was here and if I hurt her I would never forgive myself. But then I heard a sound that made my heart break. "stop!" she said but somehow demanded in that small shaky voice that made it seem like she was crying but one quick look at her face told me otherwise. While she might not have had the tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes she did look like she was about too. Man how I wanted no needed to comfort her! Mom looked like she was about to explode she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by three harsh and loud might I add knocks at the door. I wasn't sure if anyone else had heard it but apparently they did. Charlie stood up to answer the door. I heard the conversation loud and clear but I was too preoccupied looking at the angel In front of me. A few seconds later I heard the clang of keys and kids come here from Charlie. The girl my angel that I had yet to learn the name of and the buy I had so nicely attacked got up. They walked calmly to the door; I heard a squeal and a loud booming alright!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this is Bella's POV picking up from where I left off in chapter 4

We walked up to the house me trying to ignore Emmett's previous act of idiocy. As we got inside I was assaulted with the smell of pie and not just pie apple pie my favorite. I needed to know if there was pie in the house. "Charlie don't lie to me okay is there pie in the house!" I said sounding desperate and strictly military. Oh dear god I hope that was what the smell was or else I would feel like a complete ditz. "Yeah sue is making pie for dessert tonight and its apple your favorite!" Charlie said. Thank God I got that right. "OK so where can I put my stuff?" I asked to no one in general. "Um third floor the door at the very end of the hall way, I hope you like it!" I begrudgingly carried s of my bags up all the stairs and made a mental note to ask Emmett to bring up the other 7 hmm and I bet if I ask really nicely Char-Dad will help too. WOW! This room is just........ WOW! It is totally me! There was a platform bed with a white and silver comforter with small red daisy on it. The wall behind my bed was black and white pinstripe wallpaper and looked so elegant the rest of the room was metallic silver. On the wall opposite the bed was a giant bookshelf that took up the entire length. Of the wall except for this gigantically gigantic window with a window seat with a blood red cushion, just like the daisies on the bed, underneath. I let my eyes wander around the room the landed on the wall directly across from the doorway that I was currently standing in there were three different doors the first door went to a gigantic coolest twice the size of the one back home yup this was definitely an Alice approved space. It even had all of the really cool built in stuff like a spinning shoe rack and drawers for jewelry and accessories there was even some mannequins to display outfits on. The next door was a recording studio and it was entirely soundproof yay I am so happy this way I can still record songs that way Alice won't become a pixie on crack and come and attack me AHHH I'm scared for my life! Joking Alice may be scary but vampires don't scare me that is the reason I am actually able to be friends with them that and well the fact that I apparently my blood doesn't smell tasty to the more like tofu compared to a juicy steak. The last and final door was a giant bathroom with one of those cool steam showers and a claw foot tub there was his and hers sinks and a huge vanity for doing makeup and hair stuff. "Do you like it?" A voice said from the doorway I turned. Around to see a girl probably a year or two older than me. She had dark brown hair it was almost black and she looked Native American. "Oh how silly of me I'm Leah by the way and you are either Isabella or some crazy stalker!" She said in a happy voice I knew I was going to like her straight away she had the same humor as me after all! "Yeah I'm Isabella but please call me Bella seeing that if you don't I might spontaneously combust and I doubt you want to have to clean that up!" I said in the same happy voice she used. "SOOOOO! I said after awhile trying to break the awkward silence. "Let's go downstairs I hear that there is pie!" Leah said or more like yelled.

We walked downstairs and the smell of the pie got stronger and stronger. It got to the point where the scent was permeating the air so heavenly that I thought that I had my nose pressed against the pie crust. As we stepped into the kitchen I noticed that it was decorated much the same as the rest of the house. I also noticed a gorgeous raven haired woman who looked like an older version of Leah. She was putting the finishing touches on a golden pie crust. And buy the looks of it she was adding an apricot glaze YUMMY! "Honey this is Sue my fiancé," Charlie said walking up behind sue and wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder in the process. Sue started blushing up a storm. And of course Emmett had to walk in and start laughing at Sue's red face witch of course only made sue blush more and dad even started to blush letting go of sue and settling with standing beside her and holding her hand. This I have to say is better than seeing your dad and almost mom wrapped up in an almost steamy embrace now that was awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

So hi there anyone who is till actually reading my stories good for you. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I don't want to tell you a bunch of excuses but I will tell you what has been going on in my life since I last updated so that you get the general idea of what's going on. Ok number 1 I have switched over to online school so I know do school work online and email teachers it sounds easier but it isn't because I switched schools later in the year instead of just jumping in where everyone else is I had to do the whole course in like half the time. I have also been having trouble with depression and other medical mumbo jumbo so YAY no not a real yay. I have decided to start writing again but I'm sure where my stories are going since im not really in the same state of mind and where I was before. So I might stop my stories altogether and just take them off the site tell me what you think I should do through PMs reviews anything I want and need your feedback.


End file.
